May we meet again! Not gonna happen!
by homson
Summary: Clarke reacted differently to the "May we meet again" from Lexa. Alternative ending of the season 2.
1. Chapter 1

" May we meet again " said Lexa , the brief regretful look replaced by an implacable expression , turning her back , she gave the retreat order , the few seconds it took her to give the order was all Clarke needed to snap out of her torpor, she threw herself on Lexa back, putting a knife under her throat , screaming " Stop ! Cancel this order! "

Lexa was more than surprised; she never thought the Sky girl would react like this!

"Clarke, do you even understand what you are doing? It will get you killed! Release me! " said Lexa with a severe tone. Clarke just pressed further the knife, making a little blood appeared, proving how serious she was ; " I'm doing exactly what you have done and what you would have done in my situation! I am putting my people first, before my feelings and everything else! Now, cancel the retreat order! And tell to one of your warriors to bring back the mountain man you just released! "

Lexa tried to resist but finally gave the orders, the Grounders around them were silent but ready to attack Clarke, waiting for her to make a mistake, nobody could hope to escape alive once you had threatened the Heda's life.

The mountain man was standing in front of them, a Grounder warrior captured him before he could enter in the mountain , Clarke started to question him,

" What deal have you offered to the Grounders? "

The mountain man still had his superior expression but he seemed a little more worried, things did not turn out the way they were supposed to, he hesitated to answer but the army around him left him with little choices, " we offered them to let the Grounders prisoners go and to never attack them again if they were retreating."

Clarke let out a scoff, disbelief obvious on her face; she addressed Lexa, talking in her ear,

" And you believed them ? You really trusted them, you, the so called wise leader? You should know after Tondc that they would not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in their ways! What do you think will happen when they are able to leave the Mountain? Do you really think they will want to live peacefully with their neighbours? That they will not want to expend their territory ? If a village is on their way, do you really think that they will hesitate to eradicate it ? " , Clarke shook her head , she was disappointed , Lexa's decision made no sense to her , it wasn't logical ! Agreeing to retreat for the mountain men to release the Grounders prisoners made sense if you had another plan , another strategy to eliminate the Mountain men's threat , you just don't retreat like this and leave your enemies behind , alive ! Especially when you had what must be one of the biggest army on earth at your disposal!

Lexa expression cracked a little but she stayed silent, still firm in her decision , she had done what she thought was best for her people, with the little time she had to make her choice , she just couldn't think of everything . Even if what Clarke was saying was true, she could not regret her choice. Seeing that Lexa will not answer her, Clarke returned to question the prisoner,

" How many armed men are inside? How can we open the door? "

The Mountain men had a smirk when he answered " I don't have to answer you! I know they cannot do a thing to me without breaking their deal! Just let me go! "

Clarke was thinking fast, maybe she could take advantage of his arrogance, his clear disdain for the Grounders, she spoke strongly " So you think they are cowards? "

Some growls could be heard among the Grounders, they were proud warriors, being treated of coward was the worst insult for them.

The Mountain man was beginning to panic; he answered quickly " I never said that!"

Clarke kept pushing, talking more loudly " No, you never said it, but it was clearly implied! You were saying that they would never touch you because they are afraid of the mountain men, not because of a deal! A deal mean nothing in time of war, the commander just prove it when she broke the deal she had with the Sky people!So, if it is not the deal, then it means that they are cowards! It means those proud warriors are afraid of your soldiers! ", more growls could be heard , " Well I can understand , since they are children we told them horror stories about the mountain men ", she began to shout " BUT ARE THEY STILL CHILDREN AFRAID OF THE MOUNTAIN MEN OR PROUD GROUNDERS WARRIORS ? ARE THEY SOME COWARDS WHO DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT AND TO KILL THEIR ENNEMIES ! ", shouts of indignation could be heard, « WE ARE NOT COWARDS! », Lexa had lost her stoic expression , a small smirk was now present , it was the Clarke who made her heart beat faster , she knew Clarke had the potential to be a strong leader and this Clarke will not give up until her people were free, she whispered for not being heard by anyone " I'm not a coward sky princess ! I will follow you. "

The mountain man was more and more worried; he tried to regain control of the situation, saying to the grounders

"Stop that! If you broke the deal, we will not hesitate to shoot you! Many of your people will be killed! "

However, Clarke seemed unperturbed, she kept talking to the Grounders " Yes a lot of people, Sky, and Grounders people will lost their lives, this is war! But what happen if you retreat now? Will you not regret to not have fought as warriors? Will you not regret to not have tried to fight against the people who were transforming you in Reapers, the same people who hunt you since you are children, who were giving you nightmares when you were children and will keep to give nightmares to your children, knowing they will be free to walk around anywhere they want, free to do what they want thanks to the death of my people! " Murmurs and screams were travelling among the Grounders, the Grounders army began to reorganise itself, the eyes of the Grounders becoming more fierce, " WILL YOU GO HOME, THE HEAD DOWN? ASHAMED AND AFRAID FOR YOUR CHILDREN? OR WILL YOU FIGHT TODAY AND FINALLY BE FREE OF THE MOUNTAIN MEN? DO YOU WANT TO BE PROUD WARRIORS OR COWARDS GROUNDERS? " screamed Clarke. More Grounders answered " We are proud warriors ! "

" I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT AS WARRIORS? " Screamed again Clarke, this time the Grounders army answered in unison " WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT! ", they began to tap on their shields, the noise becoming louder and louder, a roar of war escaping their throats.

Clarke then turned her head to the Grounder who was standing behind the mountain man " kill him, he is of no use to us! "

The Mountain man fall on the ground , his throat slit open , murmuring before dying " you don't know what you have done! " , Clarke had an impassive face as she watched the man dies ,she murmured " yes , I know what I have done , I just broke your deal. " then she shouted " NOW WE GO TO WAR! "

" TO WAR! " was screamed among the grounders.

The door opened, Octavia and the Grounders with her had infiltrate the mountain thanks to Bellamy, Clarke whispered to Lexa before releasing her " I'm sorry, you didn't give me a choice. "

Lexa had a murderous glare but the small smirk was betraying her, she stopped her bodyguards from attacking Clarke with a motion of her hand " You know that you will have to answer for attacking me! I can't let it pass! " Clarke gave her a solemn nod , showing she understood and will assume whatever judgement she will give her, conscious of the gravity of her act , " Good , after the war you will surrender yourself and wait for your judgement ! Agreed? " asked Lexa.

" Agreed " answered Clarke.

" Good! Now we go to war! " said Lexa , she screamed and charged , Clarke and the Grounders army following her . The battle was fast and brutal ,once the door open the mountain men were not enough to contain the army of Grounders , they were massacred , only the children were spared , the 'old innocents people ', who survived thanks to the death of countless of Grounders, were not spared .

They had lost some people but they had won , the Mountain men were not existing anymore , the children will learn to live among the Grounders , becoming Grounders , they will be separate and watch closely to make sure they do not rebel .

The Sky people were rejoicing , happy that it was the end of this nightmare , when a Grounder came to them " Clarke of the Sky people , you have to come with me! "

Abby was the first to react " Clarke ,what 's happening ? What have you done? "

Clarke let out a big sigh , looking her mother in the eyes " I'm sorry mom , I have done what was necessary for wining this war . I am not proud of what I had to do and now I must accept my punishment , the alliance will not break because of me ! Not after all these sacrifices. ", her regard was pleading , she wanted her mother to understand that there were no others choices , she will never forgive herself if she was the reason of another war , there has already been enough bloodshed , no more!

Her mother seemed to understand , her regard softening " Ok , ok Clarke but please be careful ! Whatever you have done , you did it for your people , for us to be safe ! So be proud , all right ? There is nothing to forgive! » , Abby took her in her arms , Clarke was finally letting go of all the stress , the worry , the sadness brought by the war , she enjoyed the warmth of her mother . She told her goodbyes to her friends and followed the Grounder .

Two days later Clarke was in a cell , the only person she saw during those two days was the one giving her some foods , she could not sleep ,afraid of what will happen to her , afraid of the verdict . At the end of the second days , Lexa entered her cell , her hard gaze was aloof , she began to talk " For any person who threatened my life , the sentence should be death ! ", Clarke who was already pale with her stay in the cell, turned white , sweating , Lexa kept talking , seeming unperturbed " but I have a problem, you see, this Sky Girl who threatened me , who stood strong against me , took command of my army and made us win against our older enemies , has stolen my heart ! " Clarke was startled , eyes wide , after a small pause , Lexa, who now had a soft face , her regard tender , eyes full of love , kept saying, "Do you think this Sky girl would accept a union with me ? ", Clarke was completely lost , she did not know what to say.

" Well , unless she would prefer death ? " asked Lexa with a smirk , making Clarke came out of her stupor , a soft smile forming on her face as she came closer to Lexa , " Yes, this sky girl will accept an union with the dangerous commander ! She too has fallen in love with someone she shouldn't have ! ", she lean forward , giving a deep kiss to Lexa. They will have happy smiles over the next days , never able to completely suppress them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well to conclude, it is true the story did not seem finished._

Clarke was currently in camp Jaha, trying to convince her mother to accept the marriage; Lexa could not come with her, too busy with the organisation of the wedding that will take place in polis in one week.

" Mom, please! I want you to come to the wedding! To give me in marriage like dad would have done! ", she already tried everything to make her mother changed her mind, now she was becoming desperate, ready for the guilt trip.

" No! I will never let this… this savage marry my baby girl! I am sure she doesn't even know what loving someone mean! She could have killed you! She would have let us die in Mount weaver! How can you even trust her? " said Abby, walking quickly to her next patient. Not a sound could be heard in the hospital except their voices ,the Sky people were quiets ,not wanting to be on the receiving glare of both mother and daughter like Kane had been when he tried to intervene and calm things , Clarke followed her mother ,talking faster ,

" You don't understand mom! When we are alone together, she isn't the same! She is loving, tender, protective, she is sweet! She has to be hard and strong when she is in front of her army but that does not meant that it is the true Lexa, the Lexa I know! She has to act like this for being respected! And yes, she could have asked for my death but in place, she asks me to marry her! I trust her; I know she will never want to disappoint me again mom! She chose her people like any good leader would have done! ", Clarke saw that her mother still didn't seem convinced, she kept arguing " Anyway with the marriage, the Sky people become her people too, so the trust issue does not exist anymore! "

Abby firm expression began to waver, a small smile appearing, she lets out a sigh,

" You really love her don't you? To defend her like this. ", Abby shook her head, giving up the fight " alright, I will come to the wedding; I want you to be happy! ", Abby took Clarke in her arms, giving her a strong hug " but I want some grandchildren! " she added, with a mischievous smile.

Clarke was so relieved, she had tears of happiness in her eyes " euh mom you are a doctor right? You know that we are missing something for having children. "

Abby gave her a swat on the shoulder " ah ah really funny! I was talking about adopting! "

" Oh, ok! Well I will have to ask to Lexa, I don't know… " answered hesitantly Clarke, she saw the sadness taking place on her mother face , well looks like she will have to convince Lexa " yes mom, we will have children ! ", it was a small price to pay for her mother to come to the wedding.

During this time in Polis, Lexa, far from doubting she will soon be a mother, was working restlessly, making plans after plans; she wanted the marriage to be perfect! Indra was by her side, helping her reluctantly, she didn't dare to say anything against the wedding to her Hedda but her face was betraying her, the scowl showing clearly what she was thinking of it. Tired of this silent hostility, Lexa snapped,

" Enough! You can talk freely Indra, it is a personal matter! I'm not acting as the Heda but as Lexa, tell me what's bothering you! "

Indra watched wearily her Heda but decided to talk sincerely " I worry for you Heda. The Sky girl is more resourceful and strong than I thought but she will still be a risk for you! A weakness! I just do not want what happened with Costia to happen again, I am afraid it will break you. "

Lexa shoulders dropped a little, sadness and worry appearing in her eyes " I'm afraid too Indra, I don't want to lose someone else I care about. ", she seemed lost in her nostalgia for the next few minutes, finally, she came back to the present "but what you don't seem to understand Indra is that it's too late! She is already my weakness, no matter if we marry or not " she made a pause, thinking about Clarke, a smirk appearing on her face " And I will not cancel the wedding now and make her angry, we saw of what she was capable when she is upset! "

Indra began to smirk too, it was true, even if she still thought the Sky girl was foolish and emotional, she has some spunk " I understand Heda. Let's go back to the wedding plan! "

The wedding was beautiful, Grounders and Sky people mixed together, becoming one. Lexa and Clarke were dressed elegantly , both were radiating happiness .The face that Lexa made when Abby told her she was giving her daughter in marriage only if she promised to give her grandchildren ,was one of the best memory Clarke will ever have , she never saw her look so lost and confused ,once they were alone, she whispered in Clarke's ear "what is she talking about?", Clarke gave her a deep kiss , smiling , she murmured "nothing to worry about,we will talk about it later. Let's get married ."

They will travel for two weeks, enjoying their time together. They knew they will have some problems in the future, the peace never last, but they will be together to affront them, Grounders and Sky people following and supporting them, making them a lot stronger than before.


End file.
